On My Radar: Crimes of Passion
Well come on all you big strong men, Uncle Omashu needs your help again! If you're like me and you feel like you're fixin' to read a good fanon, you've come to the right place. Take my hand, close your eyes, place blind faith in my judgement, and follow my instructions without hesitation. I'm sure you already have your hands and minds full with the first two fanons I've recommended, and , but I'm eager to pass on yet another promising story in our midst. I present to you, from acclaimed author and a personal friend , the latest noir thriller, . If you think Republic City deserves a better class of criminal, a new bending ability, and a character whose story isn't quite as black and white as it may appear, this fanon is for you. Longtime contributor to the portal and tested writer Agent Slash offers this plot summary: The year is 145 AG. The scene is Republic City's criminal underworld. It is a particularly rough time period in the great city's history as the triads rule the streets. A young woman named Song has been thrown into the mix and is willing to prove herself no matter what she has to do. However, she has an advantage no one else has. She inherited both her parents' bending genes and has the ability to both firebend and earthbend. Read on as her story, as well as the story of Republic City's triads, unfolds. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsqJFIJ5lLs'Appropriate Clip'] Now I'm not entirely certain, but I believe this little gem may be the first crime-genre plot following a female Republic City gang member that we've seen on this wiki. One thing is for sure though, I'm already hooked. I want to know what happened in Song's past. I want to know what happens to Song in her future. I want to know who Song is. Luckily, Agent Slash has a unique and thoughtful way of answering each of those questions. His style is captivating, and while I've been a fan of his for a while, this is his most dramatic stylistic departure. The first-person narrative is a bold choice, but the flow of narration and pacing sets the mysterious tone. Readers have already been given a taste of an interesting method in which the author breaks from the first-person and briefly enters into the third to relay a scene in which Song is not involved. But Omashu Rocks, doesn't that make the plot choppy and confusing? No it doesn't, now shut up head voices. Agent Slash executes the risky yet rewarding shift well, and it feel more like House of Cards, where most of it is told from the point of view of a fourth-wall breaking protagonist but occasionally ventures off to other players. Besides, Agent Slash has said the switches are "rare." The best part of this story is that it, while promising, is only two chapters long thus far, so you have plenty of time to catch up before the real adventure begins! I encourage all wikians looking to confuse themselves with endless theories and speculation to attempt the puzzle that is Crimes of Passion!